


Five Times It Was Platonic (And One Time It Wasn't)

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluffy, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Their relationship was strictly platonic, despite whenever the rumor mill liked to stir up. (Or Five times they weren’t together, and the one time they were)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Five Times It Was Platonic (And One Time It Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic for fun. A bit of one-sided Kabby and one-sided Mibbs if you squint. Gibbs/Abby, GJA. Enjoy!!

**1 Kate, location: Abby’s lab**

Kate loved her friendship with Abby. She loved the girl’s nights and the weekend brunches. She loved that she had someplace to go when the masculinity in the bullpen got too much. When DiNozzo was too juvenile and McGee was trying too hard. Even Gibbs grated on her nerves sometimes, with his barking and growling. 

And so, on one particular Wednesday, she was a bit fed up. DiNozzo and McGee were arguing over evidence and Gibbs had gone for coffee a while ago, and she was getting annoyed. So she opted to go see if Abby had anything. Just a few minutes of seeing Abby would make everything better.

And apparently, Gibbs had the same idea. She stopped short in the doorway of the lab at the sight of Gibbs standing over Abby in the lab. She was seated at her computers, and his fingers were kneading her shoulders and the back of her neck gently. She felt the bubble of jealousy in her stomach and immediately squashed it. It simmered quietly in the background, leaving a low buzzing in her ear.

It was Abby’s sigh of relief that brought her back to the present. Gibbs was stepping away with one last swipe over her cheek, his voice too quiet for her to hear what he’d whispered to Abby.

He grabbed his coffee from beside the computer monitor, and then headed to the door. He didn’t seem surprised that she was there, offering her a slight smile. She took a breath, stepped into the lab.

“I thought I was the only one who did that.”

Abby kept her eyes on the monitor, typing quickly, and it didn’t surprise her that Abby knew she was there, “Did what?”

“Gave you a massage.”

“You short-change me,” Abby replied simply, “Gibbs doesn’t.”

She arched a brow, “Oh?”

The Goth turned to her, smirking, “Gibbs has magic fingers, Kate.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” She deadpanned. 

She didn’t need to think about Gibbs and his magic hands.

* * *

**2 Tony, location: squad room**

There were many things that Tony DiNozzo had grown accustomed to over the years working for Gibbs: the head slaps, the coffee runs, the dedication on Team Gibbs. The head slaps. Some days he was late; who wasn’t on a Monday? Some days, Gibbs was in before anyone else, working on paperwork or reviewing old case files. On the rare days that he was early, he worked on paperwork until the others got in. It was a somewhat hectic work week, but he made it happen. And so, on one of the rare days of getting to work early, it was weird walking into the bullpen and finding Gibbs’ chair occupied not by the man himself but by Abby. 

He blinked a couple times, trying to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. But nope, Abby was definitely there; NCIS’ resident Goth was curled up on Gibbs’ chair, her legs resting under her, sound asleep, a blanket wrapped around her. He approached her cautiously. 

“Uh, Abbs?”

She stirred slightly, “Hmmm?”

“You’re sleeping in Gibbs’ chair.”

“Mmm,” she mumbled, still not opening her eyes, “waiting for him.”

“It’s 5 am.”

“I know,” she replied, her nose twitching slightly as she turned towards him, a frown slipping onto her lips and finally opened her eyes, “Why are you here so early?”

“Paperwork,” He nodded to the still-present files on his desk before turning back to her, “What about you?”

“Still here from yesterday,” She yawned and turned into the blanket again, keeping it secure around her.

If anyone else sat in his chair, Gibbs would keelhaul them into next week. Abby was the only one who got away with anything. Sitting in his chair, using his computer, drinking his coffee, interrupting him mid-sentence. Abby got away with a lot. And with barely a glare in rebuke. That was why Abby was the favorite, he supposed.

“Why are you still here from yesterday?” He asked, as he turned towards her once again.

But she was back asleep. He wasn’t sure he’d ever look as peaceful as she did at that moment. He went to his desk and worked on paperwork, watching over her as he did.

* * *

**3 Tim, location: Abby’s lab**

Tim was used to seeing many things when he entered Abby’s lab: The various music choices; the different decorations; the many outfits. But if there was one thing he wasn’t used to seeing when he ventured down into Abby’s lab was his boss sleeping on the futon in her office. Originally, he’d gone down to see if she knew where he was, as he wasn’t answering his cell phone and he was normally in the squadroom by 0600. He double-checked his watch, seeing the time as 0830. 

Abby was at her computer, going over evidence from yesterday’s case, and as he went to speak, he caught sight of his boss, asleep on the futon, in front of her desk. Normally, Abby kept that area clear, as she frequently walked between the lab and her office, but not today apparently. Gibbs was out cold on his back on the futon, one of Abby’s many throw blankets overtop him.

“Abby?”

She doesn’t look away from the evidence, “Yeah?”

“Boss is sleeping on your futon.”

“Yeah I know. He was tired.”

He took a step towards the office, “Kinda need him.”

She gave him a sharp glare, and he nearly flinched, “Don’t you dare wake him!”

“Well,” he started weakly, “it’s about a case.”

“He was up all night, McGee, he needs to sleep.”

How he could sleep with Abby blaring her music, McGee didn’t know, but he knew better than to ask, “How long has he been asleep?”

“Not long enough.”

This was ridiculous. He rolled his eyes, “Abby, enough. There’s a case. We need Gibbs.”

He started towards the door, and Abby moved in front of it, stretching her arms out, “No, McGee. He needs sleep.”

He saw Gibbs moving groggily behind the sliding door, his movements slightly stiff. And then the sliding door opened. His voice caught in his throat as he opened his mouth, no sound coming out. Gibbs’ hand came around Abby’s waist gently, decidedly intimate, his lips brushing her cheek before he spoke quietly into her ear. He couldn’t hear what was said, but it did make her blush faintly and move out of the way.

“Let’s go, McGee.” 

He followed immediately, looking back to see that Abby had gone back to her computer. Definitely a weird morning.

“Today, McGee!” The grogginess was gone, replaced with the angry bear he knew so well.

“Coming, Boss.”

* * *

 **4 Ziva, location: squad room**

Gibbs was a no nonsense type of person. Ziva knew it the moment she saw him. He was very much like her father in that respect: goal oriented; strong; fierce. Unlike her father, however, Gibbs allowed those close to him to see his compassion and protectiveness. And she was quickly coming to realize that there was no one Gibbs was more protective of than Abby. 

He gave her praise, like he did others, but the tone he used was softer. He rarely brought others coffee but could be seen carrying Abby’s Caf-Pow from across the Naval Yard. It was obvious they had a close bond. It wasn’t until recently just how close they were.

Abby had finished delivering her findings in the squad room, a rarity in itself, when Gibbs brushed past her to head towards the elevator, and his lips grazed her cheek.

His voice was soft in her ear, and though she couldn’t hear what was said, Abby’s face lit up.

As Gibbs went to get more coffee, Abby went the opposite direction, back to the sanctuary of her lab. She blinked, looking over at Kate. Did she bring it up? No one else seemed to pay any mind to what Gibbs had just done. 

“Did you see that?”

Kate looked up from the paperwork, “What?” 

She leaned in closer, dropping her voice so that only Kate could hear, “He just kissed her.”

“Yeah that’s a Gibbs thing,” Kate confirmed, “He just does that.”

For the rest of the week, she carefully observed the pair. Every interaction, every moment. By the end of the week, she was even more confused.

* * *

**5 Hollis, location: Gibbs’ living room  
  
**

Abby groaned, shifting as something woke her. She couldn’t remember much of what had happened last night; it was a Friday night, so she’d gone out with Monica and Alexis. They’d gone to a club, Tomb, she recalled, and her friends had found dance partners. She preferred to dance alone, mingling with others at the bar when she stopped for a drink. They were there nearly 3 hours before Monica and Alexis announced they were going home with their dance partners. Assuring them that she’d get her own ride home they left her to her own devices and she had a few more drinks; before long, she’d gotten way too drunk to drive, so she called Gibbs.

She remembered leaving the club, him picking her up, the music on the way back home as she drunkenly babbled at 3 am, but the rest was a blur. She had a killer hangover and as she turned again, she collided with Gibbs’ chest; somehow, they’d fallen asleep on the couch; he was sleeping beside her against the back of the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, their bodies mostly covered by a few blankets. Ohh, he was always so warm. She burrowed into him just slightly, breathing in the smell of sawdust on his shirt, and started to drift off once again, his even breathing lulling her to sleep.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

She jumped, startled, blinking rapidly. Gibbs woke just as suddenly, reaching for his gun before realizing that he was still on the couch. They stared up at the intruder, both annoyed.

Hollis’ face was red with anger, her eyes slanted disapprovingly.

“Hollis, what the hell?” Gibbs’ gruff voice was laced with exhaustion, and she felt a ping of regret.

“That’s what I should be asking you! What the hell are you doing?”

“Sleeping,” Gibbs replied, as if the answer was obvious.

 _Why was she still yelling_? God, she had a hangover from Hell.

“Not so loud.”

Hollis turned her glare onto her, “Don’t you know the guest room is upstairs?”

She’d never been more offended. She’d never once slept in Gibbs’ guest bedroom, “There’s nothing wrong with sleeping next to each other.”

“You’re barely wearing any clothes!”

She looked down at herself, her crop top and bra slightly askew, though not revealing anything. Her miniskirt was still in place, and she knew that her fishnet stockings were probably on the floor somewhere, if not in his car. Probably his car. She had the faintest memory of her tossing her heels in the backseat, removing her fishnet stockings and tossing them too. Definitely his car.

“I went clubbing last night, these are my clubbing clothes.” Why was she even offering her an explanation? Gibbs and Hollis were barely dating, if they were at all, so why was she barging in like she owned the place?

“Hollis, it’s 7 am. Get out. Come back later.”

“But…”

“Out,” he repeated.

It’s only when Hollis huffed and they heard the door open and close that he pulled her closer with a low growl of annoyance; she sighed as she cuddled closer, falling back asleep almost instantly. 

* * *

**6 Jen, location: Gibbs’ room  
** **  
****  
**Jen was quiet as she made her way into the house; it was early, nearly 0200, and she knew that both her lovers were asleep. The fireplace was burned down to embers, a sign that Jethro and Abby had enjoyed a quiet night in, with Jethro not bothering to work on the boat last night. She slipped off her heels and hung her coat up, listening briefly to the howling winter wind outside.

Her trip to Paris was a welcomed distraction from the busy monotony of her Directorship; she hated leaving the States for her directorial duties more than she did before she entered her relationship with Abby and Jethro, but it was a necessary part of her job. She’s quiet as she makes her way up the stairs. And then she stands in the doorway, watching them sleep. Abby was on her side of the bed, Jethro laying on his back on his. She took a step into the room, setting down her bag quietly. Jethro stirred the moment she did, and she couldn’t help the smile on her lips. Of course, she wouldn’t have been able to surprise him, yet a part of her wish she’d been able to.

“Mmm,” he opened his eyes briefly, peering at her silhouette in the darkness, “Welcome home.”

“Thank you,” She gazed tenderly at their sleeping lover, “Long night?”

She heard him shrug as she moved to change into night clothes, “She hates sleeping in the middle without both of us.”

“Oh, I know,” Abby was very much accustomed to her sleeping habits. The only real issue was moving Abby without her waking. She needed her sleep too. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the middle of the bed. She heard Jethro smirk before he brought a hand up to cradle her face. She smiled as she turned into his touch, relaxing further into the bed. In a few hours, Abby would be awake, and she was looking forward to seeing her younger lover after a week away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review


End file.
